


In his arms tonight

by allforyoumylove



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Robbe gets a bit emotional at the end, Sex, Teasing, They love each other so much, They're also best friends, They're cute, and horny but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforyoumylove/pseuds/allforyoumylove
Summary: What might have happened after Robbe and Sander very mysteriously left the party on Saturday night.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 22
Kudos: 288





	In his arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell you how nice it was seeing these two lovebirds again wow. This was not supposed to be this smutty, but things escalated, and one word took another, and here we are. Plus, it was their nine-month anniversary anyway, and we all know these boys can't keep their hands off each other even if their lives depended on it, so it was pretty much inevitable. I’m gonna go hide now. Hope you enjoy <3

Robbe smiled as he felt Sander absentmindedly card his fingers through his hair while they listened to Moyo bicker with Jens and Aaron. He snuggled further into Sander’s side and squeezed his thigh, blocking out the boys’ conversation about some dancer girl he had no interest in _at all_. It was so nice being past the pressure he felt last year of needing to hook up with girls to fit in with his friends, being over all the pretending and denial that was slowly killing his soul. It had seemed like a desert journey with no end. Until a blond boy came into his life and gave him water and took his whole heart. If someone had told Robbe back when he felt at his worst that ten months later, he would be at a party with all of his friends, casually and unabashedly caressing his boyfriend’s leg, and receiving little shoulder kisses in return, he was sure his head would have exploded. But that was all his reality now.

As everyone watched the dancer, Robbe looked at Sander. He felt a warmth in his chest as Sander looked back at him, his face scrunching up comically at the boys’ very obvious ogling. Robbe breathed out a laugh and put his head on Sander’s shoulder, resting a hand on his stomach, his heart at ease, his body relaxed.

Sander wrapped his arm around his shoulders in a loose hold and pressed his lips against his forehead. Robbe felt them slip into their own little bubble as they usually did in these situations.

“You okay?” Sander asked softly.

Robbe nodded and smiled up at him, his gaze landing on his lips. Bathed in the red light they looked even more alluring than usual. Robbe tilted his chin, and the corner of Sander’s mouth tugged upwards at the silent request, before he leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

“Do you wanna get out of here and do something else?” the older boy asked.

Robbe smirked. “Like what?”

Sander shrugged and mirrored his expression. “We could go home to my place and make out?”

And Robbe didn’t care that anyone might hear them. Not anymore. He pretended to think it over, knowing full well they would be on their way in thirty seconds. “That sounds kinda nice,” he said.

Sander nodded exaggeratedly. “Yeah, doesn’t it?”

“Mhm,” Robbe hummed, breathing out a soft laugh and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go.”

Jens turned his head towards them as they got up from the couch. “Hey, hey, hey, where are you guys going?”

“Home,” Sander said simply before a smirk grew on his face. “Since you guys can’t stop staring at a girl you clearly can’t get, there’s really not much for us to do here.”

Aaron’s eyes widened before he burst out laughing.

“Bet they’re just gonna go home and have sex,” Moyo said teasingly, his tone light.

Jens looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, an unimpressed look on his face. “Yeah, well, at least they’re getting some.”

Both Sander and Aaron snorted at the glare Moyo sent Jens. Robbe just shook his head, smiling. He tugged on Sander’s hand to get him to follow. “See you, boys,” he said.

Jens raised his hand in a goodbye salute. “Bye, lovebirds.” He then scoffed and rolled his eyes as Moyo and Aaron started making obnoxious kissing sounds.

Sander slung his arm around Robbe’s shoulders, drawing him into his side, and Robbe reached up to lace their fingers together, his other arm draped around Sander’s waist.

“Fuck, I’m so glad I have you,” Robbe sighed. “Now I don’t have to sit and watch them look at girls anymore.”

The older boy breathed out a small chuckle and squeezed his hand. “If they were looking at boys you would have been all for it,” he said playfully.

Robbe pinched Sander’s waist causing the older boy to let out a laugh and squirm in his hold. Robbe looked up at him. “I don’t wanna look at any boy if it’s not you.”

Sander’s eyes softened and he leaned in and kissed the shell of his ear. “Sap,” he teased.

“Says you?” Robbe said incredulously.

Sander smiled. “You’re cute.”

Feeling his heart flutter in his chest, Robbe bit down on his bottom lip. “I really like it when you give me those little kisses. You know, on my shoulder and stuff,” he admitted with a shy smile. He loved it actually. He didn’t think Sander even thought about it when he did it; it was just a reflex for him to press his lips against any part of his body he was close to; he kissed Robbe’s knuckles when they were holding hands, his collarbones when he was lying with his head on his shoulder, and his hipbones when he was on his way down between his spread legs.

Now, Sander placed a string of kisses on his temple, his lips stretching into a smirk as he murmured into his skin, “I’ve wanted to kiss you all night. You know, on your lips and stuff.”

Robbe giggled and pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. “There,” he teased.

“Robbe,” Sander huffed unimpressed, a glimmer visible in his eyes. “You know that’s not enough.”

The younger boy leaned in again, this time deepening the kiss, making their steps clumsy, until they ultimately stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, bathed in the yellow gleam of the streetlights. Robbe untangled their fingers to cradle Sander’s face, licking into his mouth, drawing out a deep hum from the back of the older boy’s throat. He revelled in the fact that he had this effect on him. Sander wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into him.

“You taste so good.” he murmured against Robbe’s lips. Robbe pulled away teasingly, smiling when Sander chased them.

Their mouths brushed as Sander mumbled, “You know, my parents are out until tomorrow. You wanna have some _wild_ sex?” he asked, widening his eyes playfully, a grin on his face.

“Jesus,” Robbe laughed. “You’ve planned this well, huh?”

Sander raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Robbe chuckled.

“You can be as loud as you want,” Sander added, his voice low as he caught Robbe’s lips again.

It didn’t matter how often Sander said things like this, Robbe still felt his knees weaken every time.

He nodded, feeling his words slip away.

-

They had barely made it into Sander’s room before Sander was all over him, his hands everywhere, his lips nipping and biting the skin of Robbe’s jaw, his throat, and his bottom lip.

“Want you,” Robbe sighed.

Sander tried to push his boots off with his feet and then cursed when it just wasn’t happening. He bent down, fumbling with the shoelaces, and Robbe breathed out a laugh and rolled his eyes fondly, because this happened _every single time_ , but Sander still refused to wear anything else. When they were off, Robbe pulled Sander’s shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. His hands went to his jeans, unzipping them and started tugging them down Sander’s hips. The older boy pulled away long enough to take them off, dragging his boxers down with them.

Robbe let his eyes roam Sander’s body, and his heart skipped a beat at how _ready_ Sander was already, and Robbe hadn’t even taken his own clothes off yet. Sander’s eyes landed on the front of his pants, and Robbe felt himself grow harder.

A smirk grew on Sander’s face. “Like what you see?”

Determined to wipe the cocky grin off of his face, Robbe moved closer. He licked his palm and reached down between their bodies, taking Sander’s dick in his hand. He watched Sander’s lips part and his eyelids grow heavy, half-covering his blown pupils as he lightly grazed him, his fingertips feeling the protruding veins along his length. Sander’s breath hitched as Robbe’s thumb glided across the sensitive slit. “Fuck,” he sighed and rested his forehead against Robbe’s.

There was something almost obscene in touching a completely naked Sander like this while he himself was still fully clothed, and Robbe felt every hair rise on his body. He leaned in and kissed Sander, his hand still around him. “Get on the bed,” he whispered.

Sander nodded slowly, looking dazed, but didn’t move. Smiling, Robbe raised his hands to Sander’s chest and gently pushed him in the direction of his bed.

Robbe took his time undressing himself, knowing how Sander liked watching him. From the way Sander’s heavy-lidded eyes were glued to him, a hand resting behind his head, the tip of his tongue gliding across his bottom lip, Robbe could almost hear the string of curses going through his mind.

When he was tugging on the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them down his hips, Sander shook his head as if Robbe was the most exquisite thing he would lay his eyes on.

“You’re so fucking pretty, Robbe,” he said, his voice deep and smooth. “You get prettier every fucking day.”

When Robbe walked over to the bed, Sander reached out for his wrist and pulled him down on top of him, crashing their lips together. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as Sander grinded his hips against Robbe’s, creating the friction they so desperately needed.

Sander wrapped his arms around Robbe’s waist and flipped them over. He kissed his way down his body, tongue swirling across his nipples, causing Robbe’s breath to catch in his throat. Sander’s lips were hungry, touching him everywhere. Robbe’s hands found their way into his hair, tangling in the brown locks. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillow, just basking in the attention Sander was giving him so willingly. As Sander reached his hipbones, he nipped at the thin skin with his teeth, marking what was his, and Robbe groaned when he soothed the aching spot with a wet lick of his tongue.

“Robbe,” he heard Sander say, his breath now blowing over the most sensitive part of his body. Robbe sighed and spread his legs further. “Robbe, look at me.”

The younger boy managed to open his eyes to look down at his lover settled between his legs, and the sight was almost too much. Sander’s hair was dishevelled, his eyes dark, a rosy tint in his golden cheeks. He began pressing gentle kisses up the length of Robbe’s dick before he wrapped his hand around the base, and Robbe gasped when the cool material of his silver ring came in contact with the very delicate skin. Sander then took him in his mouth, his gaze never leaving Robbe’s. Robbe reached down and caressed his cheekbones, thumbs brushing the hollows of his cheeks before he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly. Sander hummed around him, the vibrations causing Robbe to throw his head back on the pillow in pleasure. The slick sound of Sander’s sucking and Robbe’s increasing moans filled the room. Then Robbe heard the older boy uncapping the bottle of lube, his dick still in his mouth. Robbe peered down at him with one eye as he felt Sander push his thighs up towards his stomach.

Knowing what was coming, Robbe couldn’t help but sigh out, “Fuck.”

Sander took his time with him, treating him so good. He sucked and kissed and lapped at him everywhere, and his fingers, twisting and turning, felt like a fucking dream. Sander now knew what got Robbe going, what made his body feel like fire was running in his veins and his mind go blank. Robbe gripped Sander’s hair, then the bedsheets, unable to keep still, needing to find purchase somewhere.

As Sander kept going, Robbe was getting desperate, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, feeling a growing pressure in the lower part of his stomach. He needed Sander inside him.

“Sander,” he sighed, his breathing heavy. “Fuck me, please.”

He blindly reached down for Sander, pulling him off of him and up to his mouth. Sander’s lips were puffy and shiny with spit, and Robbe groaned, surging up to kiss him. He could taste himself on Sander’s tongue as he licked into him. _“Fuckmefuckmefuckme,”_ Robbe mumbled against his lips.

He felt Sander nod as he started kissing along the line of his jaw to his throat before he pulled away. Robbe watched him with heavy eyes as he poured some lube over his dick, getting it all slick and ready. Sander then looked down between their bodies, lining himself up against the younger boy. He kissed him sloppily as he entered him slowly, knowing Robbe was ready but still making sure he wasn’t hurting him. They swallowed each other’s moans and whimpers, their mouths going slack. Robbe gripped Sander’s shoulders, boring his nails into his skin.

“You okay?” Sander asked looking into his eyes, his voice raspy.

“Yeah,” Robbe breathed. “You feel really good.”

When Sander didn’t move right away, Robbe clenched around him, making Sander’s eyes roll back before he dropped his head onto Robbe’s shoulder. “Fuck, Robbe you can’t that. I’ll come.”

“Then get on with it,” Robbe urged him on.

Sander looped his arms around Robbe’s waist in a secure hold, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. He pulled out a bit before thrusting into him deeply, and Robbe groaned, gripping his shoulders tightly, moaning his name, nails definitely leaving read marks in their wake.

“Needy boy,” he heard Sander say into his skin.

Robbe wrapped his legs around the backs of Sander’s thighs, wanting him deeper, feeling him everywhere with every thrust. He felt close to the edge already, his dick rubbing against Sander’s stomach with every movement, and Robbe never wanted this moment to end. Sander moved his mouth to his ear, taking his earring in between his teeth, whispering praises and ‘I love yous’ and words obscured by breathy moans.

As Sander brushed against the absolute sweetest most sensitive spot of all, Robbe moaned loudly. He let out a string of curses when Sander hit it repeatedly, feeling the warm pressure in the pit of his stomach growing quickly. His hands began to shake slightly.

“Fuck, I’m close, Sander,” he got out. He wanted to hold on for as long as possible, prolonging the moment, but Sander was pulling his impending orgasm closer and closer to the surface.

“Me too,” Sander croaked. “You feel amazing.”

Robbe buried his face in Sander’s shoulder, his teeth grazing his golden skin, and closed his eyes, just feeling how Sander completely engulfed him, losing himself in his heavy breathing, his reassuring words, his scent so sweet, mixed with the light sour smell of their sweat.

Sander picked up his pace. “I love you. Just let go, baby,” he whispered breathlessly.

And with that, Robbe felt himself slip, his climax overtaking him, hitting him in waves, overwhelming and so fucking good, making him tremble and curse and moan as he came between their bodies.

Sander looked at him with so much awe and affection laced in his eyes that Robbe could barely look back up at him. He kissed his way from Sander’s shoulder, up the line of his neck before he cradled his face, being able to tell that the older boy was holding back.

“Come, baby,” Robbe whispered, not caring if he became oversensitive. He just wanted Sander to feel as good as him. Sander dropped his face back down to his neck, sucking and kissing his skin, nipping at his necklace as he kept thrusting into him, his movements getting frantic and desperate. Robbe gasped when he felt Sander’s dick begin to twitch as he came inside of him, and the vibrations of his moans hit his skin making it tingle. He whispered sweet nothings in Sander’s ear and rubbed his hands up and down his back soothingly as Sander collapsed on top of him, his face still nuzzled into the curve of his neck, his heart hammering away.

“You’re amazing, Ijzermans,” Sander mumbled, his voice sounding muffled and faraway.

Gradually landing back on his feet, Robbe let out a sigh, “So are you. Fuck.”

Sander slowly pulled out of him a moment later and raised his head from Robbe’s neck, a teasing glimmer in his eyes. “Am I the best sex you’ve ever had?”

Robbe looked at him unimpressed, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. “Yes,” he said. “You’re also the only sex I’ve had.”

“And I intend to keep it that way,” Sander smiled and kissed him. “You’re definitely the best I’ve ever had,” he added, his voice softening.

The younger boy’s heart melted. “I love you.”

Humming, Sander kissed him again, this time deeper. “I love you, too.”

As he moved, they both felt how sticky their stomachs and chests were. Robbe groaned as Sander reached down to the floor and grabbed his t-shirt, using it to wipe the remnants of their highs away from their skin. “Sander,” he sighed.

The older boy shrugged. “What?”

Robbe just rolled his eyes and shook his head, unable to repress a fond smile at Sander’s genuinely confused look that looked adorable combined with his dishevelled hair. “You know you have to burn that shirt now, right?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re wiping _cum_ off with it,” Robbe said incredulously.

“Yeah, so? It’ll come off in the wash. Didn’t think you were afraid of a bit of cum,” Sander teased, throwing the shirt back on the floor.

Robbe shook his head in disbelief. “Thank _god_ you wash your own clothes. I would fucking die of embarrassment if your mama found it.”

“Robbe, she knows we have sex,” Sander said and laughed when Robbe groaned, peppering kisses all over his face. “You’re cute. You’re so needy and ready for it when you’re in the moment but then afterwards you get all flustered talking about _cum_.”

“Please,” Robbe said, his cheeks heating.

The older boy’s lips lingered on the corner of his mouth. “And you sound so fucking hot, too. I love that you don’t hold back anymore when we have sex. I could come just listening to you.”

“ _Stop_ now,” Robbe giggled, covering his face with his hands.

“But it’s true,” Sander persevered, the joy so clear in his voice.

Robbe peered back up at him and took in the soft expression on his face. He looped an arm around the back of his neck and brought him down, his other hand cradling his cheek as he kissed him.

Sander pecked his lips once, twice, three times before pulling back. “We need to open a window,” he said. “It probably smells of sex in here.”

Reluctantly, Robbe loosened his hold of Sander so he could go and let some fresh air into the room. He couldn’t help but smile appreciatively as he gazed at the older boy standing in front of the window, the sight reminding him of that night at the hotel at the start of their relationship. Oh, how far they’d come. Back then, Robbe had been scared that anyone might see him naked. He still didn’t want anyone else to see him naked, but now it was because he wanted that privilege reserved for himself only. Robbe let his eyes linger on Sander’s thighs, always feeling so weak for them.

“Enjoying the view?” Sander asked as he caught him looking.

Robbe chuckled. “I mean, you _are_ my best view.”

Sander snorted. “Neeh,” he teased.

Robbe laughed and reached out for him as he came back to bed, their lips slotting together once more.

“I love you,” Sander said against his lips. “Hold me?”

Robbe smiled, nodding. That had become their routine. Sander really liked being held after sex, so Robbe took him in his arms, embracing him, letting him snuggle into his chest. The older boy’s fingers always found their way to his necklace, toying with the pendant. Robbe ran a hand through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp. Sander hummed.

Robbe felt Sander’s eyelashes brush against his collarbone every time he blinked. He sensed that Sander could barely keep his eyes open anymore, his blinking becoming more and more frequent, his body heavy. Feeling content and blissed-out, he pressed his lips against Sander’s forehead.

The older boy looked up at him with sleepy eyes, a small smile on his lips. “What’re you thinking about?” he asked gently, not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet of the room.

Robbe held him a little tighter. “Just… How happy I am with you.”

Sander’s eyes softened even more, and Robbe’s heart melted.

“You know,” Sander said, kissing his jaw. “We’ve been together for nine months today.”

Robbe hummed and brushed his fingertips along Sander’s bicep. “I know. Happy anniversary,” he smiled.

“Happy anniversary,” Sander chuckled. His eyes roamed his face as if wanting to take in every little detail at once. “What’s been your favourite moment so far?” he asked softly.

“Right now,” Robbe said, his eyes droopy, still so love-drunk after all these months.

Sander smirked. “I’m that good, huh?”

“So fucking good,” Robbe smiled. “What’s yours?”

“Well, that month we had to stay away from each other definitely was _not_ it,” Sander said.

“I know,” Robbe chuckled, patting him on the cheek. “That nearly killed you.”

Sander huffed and poked the bruising mark he had created on Robbe’s hipbone causing the younger boy to hiss and smack his arm. “Fuck’s sake, Sander.”

The older boy smiled lovingly. “I think right now is pretty high up there on the list of my favourite moments, too.”

They just gazed at each other, and Robbe’s whole body was warm, his heart feeling huge in his chest, every one of his heartbeats for Sander. He couldn’t believe he had been with him for nine months already. It felt like yesterday he saw his bleached blonde hair for the first time through the window of the beach house, and then he saw _him_ , and he had never been the same boy since.

“People have babies in that time, you know,” Robbe said amazed. “Like, we’ve been together for as long as it takes to make a human being.”

Sander gasped and widened his eyes, feigning surprise. “What are you implying? Are you pregnant?” he asked jokingly, reaching down and rubbing a hand over Robbe’s stomach, making him squirm. “Am I gonna be a dad? Or should I say _daddy?_ ”

“Shut up,” Robbe giggled and gripped Sander’s wrists before he could start tickling him. “You’re literally insufferable. Never in my life will I call you that. Ever.”

“You say that now…” Sander teased.

Robbe gave him a firm look. “I will not. I’ll call you many things but not that.”

“Okay, okay,” Sander said. “Then _I’ll_ call _you_ –“

“ _No_ ,” Robbe cut him off.

Sander burst out laughing and wrapped an arm around Robbe’s waist, hugging him tight, wedging a leg in between his, before letting out a deep, contented sigh.

An unexpected wave of emotions overtook Robbe then. He never wanted to let go of him. His heart clenched at the thought of what would have happened to him if Sander hadn’t come into his life.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened me, Sander,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I literally think you’ve saved my life.”

Sander looked back up at him, his eyes big and attentive suddenly as they darted back and forth between his.

“I love you so fucking much,” Robbe continued. “And I’m still so sorry about what I said to you in the beginning. After we kissed for the first time. I was horrible.” He had apologized so many times, but he never felt like it was enough even though Sander assured him every time that he really shouldn’t worry about it. Everything was fine.

“Hey,” Sander said softly. “Robbe, what do I need to do to get you to understand that it’s okay. Don’t think about it. _Really_. You gave into your feelings for the first time and it scared you. And besides, I wasn’t that nice to you either sometimes.”

“But still,” Robbe just shrugged, and shot him a small smile. “You didn’t deserve it. You deserve everything good in the world.”

“Oh, Robbe,” Sander sighed, caressing his cheek, his thumb brushing his cheekbone. “You’re the fucking sweetest boy. And I already have everything good in the world. You.”

Robbe breathed out a quiet laugh. “It surprises me every time how big of a sap you are.”

“Only for you, baby,” Sander smiled, skimming a finger over his bottom lip. “Ugh, I love you so much, Robbe.”

And Robbe’s chin almost started wobbling, the back of his eyes prickling as Sander kissed him, feeling exactly how loved he was.

Sander gently rubbed his nose against Robbe’s as he pulled away. “You’re tired,” he said quietly, lovingly. “Sleep with me?” His eyes were sleepy but still playful.

Robbe nodded, and Sander shifted their positions. “C’mere,” he said softly, pulling the younger boy close to his chest, pressing his lips into his hair, always able to tell when Robbe needed to be held.

“I love you,” Robbe repeated, needing Sander to hear it again. It was the biggest love declaration he could put into words, but it still didn’t feel big enough for what he felt for Sander, and he doubted it ever would. But he would say it again and again until the words didn’t sound like words anymore, just separate vowels and consonants.

And then he would say it some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life so pls leave some <3<3


End file.
